


Remembering Sarah Croydon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon remembered how happy Sarah was when she was a vampire.





	Remembering Sarah Croydon

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon remembered how happy Sarah was when she was a vampire. Walking near him. Searching for victims with him. Sinking her fangs into necks. 

Charles scowled after he remembered Salem townspeople burning Sarah at the stake. He heard footsteps. He saw his wife's happy spirit. No longer a vampire. 

 

THE END


End file.
